Visions of fire and demons
by nesskirby7
Summary: After Sonic wakes up Tails from a frightening dream for his birthday party, he starts to hallucinate of blood thirsty monsters and people dying. Can Sonic help figure out what these mean before it's too late? Rated T for Violence, contains no yaoi.
1. Chapter 1, The Vision of Fire

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

…

I looked far into the vast depths and all I could see was fire blanketed across the hellish valley, slowly by the minute I felt myself being smothered by the intense heat with a loud demonic voice inside my head saying, "your time of full revival is almost near."

"Tails wake up!" Sonic yelled as Tails woke up moist in sweat and breathing very heavily.

"You scared me Sonic." Tails said back to him. "Well we need to get up if you want to come to your own birthday party." Sonic replied.

Tails just sat there in silence for a moment until I was fully aware of what was going on, "must have been a nightmare." Tails thought to himself.

"You ok buddy?" Sonic asked. "You look like you had a bad dream."

"Oh no it's nothing really, I just need to go and get ready for today." Tails said to Sonic.

"Well you better hurry up." Sonic said impatiently.

"Alright i'll be ready in a minute." Tails said back as he took off my pajamas and put on his shoes.

After Tails was ready Sonic and Tails went to Tails's birthday party where all of my friends greeted him: there was Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream and Cheese, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Vector, Espio, and Charmy.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled to Tails.

"Aw, thanks you guys." Tails said back to them as Knuckles and Sonic brought the cake over to Tails.

"Wow, that's a huge cake." Tails said to them. "Is it chocolate?" Tails asked.

"Double chocolate!" Knuckles replied while he drooled looking at the cake in hunger.

"Alright before we eat, we need to sing Mr. Twelve year old here, happy birthday." Sonic announced.

Everyone started to sing happy birthday to me as Tails felt happy that everyone put this much effort into this party for me. Still Tails didn't feel right for some reason, Tails started to feel a little lightheaded and weak.

"Thanks you guys, now lets have some cake!" Tails shouted.

Everyone cheered as Sonic and Knuckles began to cut the cake for everybody.

As I got my slice of cake Tails sat down and waited for Sonic and Knuckles to sit with him.

"It sure is a nice day outside." Sonic chirped as he went to go sit down with Tails.

"No kidding, I wish it could feel like this forever." Knuckles followed.

As they sat down we began to eat our cake, Tails started to feel kind of hot and more lightheaded that before.

"Tails are you alright?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine, what makes you say that?" Tails asked back.

Knuckles then went on to answer for Sonic. "Well your face is really red and you're sweating like Big when he tries to run."

Tails looked at my hand to see that my gloves were soaked, so he wiped my forearm on my head only to drench it in sweat.

"Oh, I guess it's just really hot out here, truth be told though i'm not feeling the best in the world." Tails replied.

"Well drink up some water, it'll make you feel better." Sonic advised.

Tails took a big gulp of my water bottle and kept on drinking it until there was no more, Sonic and Knuckles looked at me very awkwardly for a moment.

"You're still sweating." Knuckles pointed out.

"Here let me go get you another bottle of water." Sonic said as he got up and ran over to the cooler.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Knuckles asked again.

"I'll be fine." Tails replied. "But truth be told i'm still not doing too well." Tails thought to myself as my head felt hotter and lighter by the minute.

"Alright, it's time to give Tails his birthday presents!" Amy announced.

Tails got up and went over to my presents as he was halted by an frightening image. "Agh!" Tails held my head in pain as saw this image of a blood hungry fox on fire.

"Tails are you ok?" Sonic said as he came up to me.

Tails let go of my head and looked around to see nothing but my friend surrounding him. "Yes, i'm ok."

Tails kept staggering over to the presents and started to open them slowly.

After about twenty minutes of presents, Sonic and Knuckles ran off into the woods to get something. "I wonder what it could be." Tails asked himself.

About a minute later they came back with a huge present about the size of the X-tornado.

"Happy birthday buddy!" Sonic yelled.

Tails started to run over to the present in joy until he was once again halted by a jolt of pain in his head.

"Agh!" Tails once again held my head in pain and saw another image, this time of dead corpses lying around a burning field.

"Tails, Tails!" Tails couldn't quite make out who that was as Tails's vision slowly faded and he collapsed on the ground.

…

Tails woke up to find myself in a dark and murky area surrounded with fog and swamp.

"Where am I?" Tails asked myself as he turned around to see a cave filled with pitch black darkness.

Tails foolishly went into the dark cave in hopes of finding and answer as to why he had ended up here.

Tails had walked for what seemed like hours as the light from the cave entrance had slowly faded until darkness completely surrounded him.

"Where am I?" Tails asked myself as he continued to venture further into the darkness.

"Come to me." A mysterious voice boomed in Tails's mind.

"Who are you?" Tails called, but nobody answered, all he heard was the sound of his own echo.

Tails called once again, "Who are you?" But again, nobody answered.

Tails kept on pushing through the cave until a small dim light appeared.

"Am I at the end of the cave?" Tails thought to myself as he ran for the light.

As the light grew closer and closer, Tails could smell a horrible stench, "what is that?" Tails thought to himself, Tails's eyes started to water and burn as he ran closer to the light until it revealed itself to be a pit of fire.

"What the heck it this place?" Tails shouted. Tails scanned quickly around the room to see dead rotting bodies lay scattered and burning across the area.

The smoke of the fire started to suffocate Tails and his fur started to catch fire.

"No!" Tails screamed as he tried to get out, but Tails couldn't find a way out.

"Where's the exit?" Tails thought frantically, as he was searching for a way out.

All of a sudden a bright flash came over Tails, and he couldn't smell nor see the dead, rotting, and burning carcuses.

**Well that's the end of chapter 1, Please tell me what you thought about the story, what you liked about it, what you didn't like about it, just don't hate for the sake of hating.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**


	2. Chapter 2, Questions and Mysteries

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

As the bright light slowly faded away, Tails's vision slowly returned as he sat up to see Sonic right beside my bed.

"Glad you're awake buddy." Sonic said to Tails.

Tails looked down to see a soaked towel underneath my body and a cold wet washcloth beside my bed.

"What happened?" Tails asked Sonic in confusion.

"I don't know that's what I was going to ask you." Sonic replied. "You were running over to the present we gave you, but you passed out, so we ran over to you and felt your head, you had a fever so I took you home for you to rest and I'd watch over you."

"Wow, I don't know what happened." Tails replied back. "All I remember is that I fell asleep and I had a bad nightmare." Tails said to Sonic

"I think you were having a fever dream." Sonic replied. "While you were asleep, you kept tossing, turning, and screaming." Sonic told Tails.

Sonic bent over and felt Tails's head. "Your fever must have broken, that's good." Sonic said in relief.

"So what was the nightmare about?" Sonic asked.

Tails tried to remember the full nightmare but he couldn't remember all of it. "All I remember is being in a dark cave and coming out to a pit of dead bodies and fire." Tails replied.

"T-tails!" "Your hand!" Sonic shouted as he pointed to Tails's hand.

Tails looked down to see his hand in a flame. "Ah!" "Put it out, put it out!" Tails screamed.

Sonic grabbed the bowl of water and began to pour it on Tails's hand until Tails halted Sonic. "Wait a moment Sonic." Tails clutched his hand and moved it around a little. "I don't feel the fire at all."

Tails waved his hand around some more and looked at his hand in amazement. "How can I do this?" Tails asked.

"Tails you may not be able to feel it, but I can and you're going to catch something on fire if we don't put it out." Sonic warned.

Tails nodded and dipped his hand in the water, putting out the flames. "Tails you never did get to open your birthday present from me." Sonic teased.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Tails said as he got out of bed and ran to the present outside.

Tails began to open the present in anticipation. "I wonder what it is?" Tails asked himself.

When the box was opened it revealed to be the X Tornado. "The X Tornado?" Tails asked.

"Not exactly, we made modifications to the X Tornado to make it fly easier, and look on the side." Sonic said to Tails.

Tails looked on the side to see a painting of Sonic and Tails and a message that read, "Brothers for life."

Tears began to well up in Tails's eyes and he hugged Sonic. "Thank you so much, this means a whole lot to me."

"You're welcome buddy." Sonic replied while he hugged his best friend back.

"Well isn't this a lovely moment." Tails and Sonic looked up to see Eggman floating above them.

"Well if it isn't Egghead himself, sorry but you're not invited to my bro's birthday party." Sonic boasted.

"Aw, that's too bad, I guess i'll just have to take him myself." Just then a giant claw reached out of the egg carrier and grabbed Tails.

"Sonic, help me!" Tails shouted as he struggled to break free.

Sonic lept up to try and homing attack Eggman, but he swatted Sonic away with ease.

"Pathetic, anyway I have a special party for you Tails." Eggman said while laughing.

Eggman flew off into his ship, with Sonic slowly following. "Don't worry buddy i'll save you." Sonic took the X Tornado and flew it up to Eggman's ship.

…

Eggman enters the landing room and throws Tails in a prison cell. "I hope you like it in there, cause you'll be there for a long time, oh ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed.

At that moment Sonic came crashing in the landing station and quickly abandoned the X Tornado. "Sorry about that Tails, I guess my landing needs a little work." Sonic joked.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I see you've come to ruin my fun." Eggman said to Sonic.

"That wasn't nice of you to kidnap my friend like that." Sonic replied.

"Well no matter, i'll defeat you with my best robots, attack!" Eggman commanded.

A swarm of robots came rushing towards Sonic, as Sonic just spin dashed and homing attacked right through every last one.

"Well looks like your swarm of robots was too slow to keep up with me." Sonic boasted.

"Way to go Sonic!" Tails cheered.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho, who said I was talking about those robots?" Eggman laughed.

"Sonic lookout!" Tails shouted as he pointed to the ceiling.

Sonic turned around to see a sniper robot taking aim at him, the robot fired and Sonic jumped out of the way, but not unscarred.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled as the cage door fell down.

"What how did that happen?" Eggman yelled.

"it must've been from the bullet." Sonic said while he laid on the ground bleeding in pain.

Tails ran over to Sonic but he tripped and fell into the pool of Sonic's blood.

"Agh that's, that's, not that bad." Tails said as he licked the blood off of his face, and Sonic and Eggman just stared in shock.

"Tails, what did you do that for?" Sonic asked as his vision slowly started to fade.

"Sonic, you better fall asleep now, you probably shouldn't see this." Tails said.

"Ugh, Tails what's going on?" Sonic asked in pain. "What's happening to you?

Sonic looked at Tails for a moment, but his face was different somehow, instead of blue eyes they changed to red and he grew huge fangs from his teeth, and sharp claws started to tear through his gloves. "What's happening to you Tails?" Sonic fell unconscious before he got his answer and the last thing he heard was a loud scream.

**What happened to Tails? and what will happen to Sonic? All of these questions may be answered in the next chapter. lol**

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Also, if some points of view seem wrong, it's mainly because This was originally was told in a first person perspective, but I didn't think it worked very well so I changed the POV of the story, so if some of the dialogue seems wrong, that's why. This will be fixed from chapter 3 and out.**


	3. Chapter 3, The Cave

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

When Sonic woke up he was in his bedroom with bandages all over his chest and Tails was sitting right beside him.

"Well you're finally awake." Tails said while placing a wet washcloth on Sonic's forehead.

"Ugh, Tails what happened?" Sonic asked. "The last thing I remember is me barely avoiding a bullet in my chest and you licking my blood."

Tails looked at Sonic in confusion and tried to remember if he did that. "I don't remember a whole lot either, it's like I was gone for a minute and when I came to my senses, I found Eggman dead and you were dying."

"Wait, Eggman is dead!" Sonic shouted.

"Yes, when I came to his body was burnt and bleeding, you could barely tell it was Eggman." Tails replied.

Sonic thought for a moment until he realized something that shocked him.

"Tails, did you kill Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"No, or maybe, I don't know, I can't remember!" Tails shouted.

"Maybe he doesn't remember." Sonic thought to himself. "Should I tell him what I saw?" Sonic asked himself.

"Hey Tails can I ask you something?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked at Sonic and he saw a strange look on his face. "Sure Sonic, what is it?"

Sonic sat in silence for a moment until he mustered up the courage to ask him. "Do you remember growing claws?" Sonic asked.

Tails looked at Sonic strangely until he replied. "Claws?" "I don't know what you mean." Tails replied.

"Well I guess what I mean is, do yo remember anything before you, i guess, passed out?"

Tails thought for a minute trying to remember anything about the situation. "All I remember is running over to you in fear and falling in your blood." Tails replied.

"So he doesn't remember." Sonic thought.

"Agh!" Tails held his head and started to yelp in pain.

"Tails, are you ok?" Sonic asked frantically.

Tails let go of his head and started to calm down. "I'm fine now, i've just been getting terrible headaches that only seem to last for a minute."

Sonic wondered what was happening to his best friend while Tails thought to himself, "Maybe I should tell him."

"Sonic, I need to tell you something." Tails said.

"Well let's hear it then." Sonic replied.

"I've been getting these hallucinations in my head during my headache attacks." Tails said while he was shaking violently.

"What were the hallucinations of?" Sonic asked.

"All of these frightening things, like dead burning bodies, flames, and a blood hungry monster." Tails explained.

Tails then went on to explain the dream Tails had yesterday to Sonic, when he was done explaining, Sonic had a shocked look on his face.

"Wait a minute, do you mean that cave by the river?" Sonic asked.

"What do you mean?" Tails replied.

Sonic quickly got out of the bed and grabbed Tails's arm and took him to the cave he was talking about. Tails used the X Tornado to keep up with Sonic on the way to the cave.

…

"Alright, we're here." Sonic said as him and Tails stood in front of the cave.

"It does look a lot like the cave from my nightmare." Tails said.

"Alright then, let's go in and check it out." Sonic said.

As Sonic started to walk in, he looked back and saw that Tails was still standing there shaking violently.

"Tails, is there something wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, i'm scared, I don't think we should go in there." Tails replied.

"Aw come on, don't be afraid, it's just an old cave." Sonic replied as he put his arm over Tails's shoulder.

"Look if you're that scared, then just stay close behind me." Sonic offered to his best friend.

"O-ok thanks." Tails thanked as he held onto Sonic's shoulder and entered the cave with him.

Sonic and Tails got about ten meters into the cave until they were halted by the end wall.

"Hm, I guess this is all there is, although it is a nice hiding spot." Sonic said as he looked around the end of the cave.

"See Tails there's nothing to be afraid of." Sonic said to Tails.

"Ya I guess your right, this place just gives me a bad feeling though." Tails replied.

Sonic saw that Tails was still shaking a little and kept looking around the cave.

"Whoa, what's this?" Sonic pointed his finger to what looked like a cave drawing,

"I can't see it too well, here let me light a match." Tails said as he pulled out a match and lite it up.

"Look at this Tails." Sonic pointed at a message under a drawing of what looked like some sort of beast with nine tails. "It says, one day I will be free. and when i'm free I will rule the land."

"What do you think that means Tails, Tails?" Sonic turned around to see his best friend grabbing his head and rolling on the ground screaming in pain.

"AHHH!" "GET IT OUT!" "GET IT OUT!" "GET IT OUT!" Tails screamed.

"Tails what's wrong?" Sonic yelled as he tried to calm down Tails, but had no luck.

"Tails calm down!" Sonic tried to get Tails to stop screaming but he wouldn't stop, Sonic finally picked up Tails who was kicking and wailing Sonic and Brought him outside the cave, Tails then finally settled down.

"Tails, what happened in there?" Sonic asked.

Tails didn't respond, all he could do was shiver and whimper in fear.

"Did you hear it?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Hear what?" Sonic replied.

"The sounds of people in pain and screaming, violent deaths all around me." Sonic thought that Tails had another hallucination and it really scared him.

"Listen Tails, just look at me, there is no one here but me." Sonic said trying to console him.

Tails repeated Sonic's words for a while. "There is no one here but me, there is no one here but me."

Tails kept repeating those word until he finally fell asleep.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here." Sonic thought. "I better take him home now."

All of the sudden Sonic was knocked on the back of the head by an unknown enemy. "Ugh!" Sonic shouted as he dropped to the ground dropping Tails with him.

Sonic saw a black figure pick up Tails and carry him into the cave.

"Hey, get back here." Sonic's vision faded to black as he fell unconscious.

…

"Huh, where am I?" Sonic woke up in a caged area with a horrible stench.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" When Sonic's vision finally returned he was in for a horrible sight.

"Whoa, what the heck it this?" Sonic saw that he was in a cell full of rotting corpses and flames all around the area outside.

**Well that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you thought about it and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**


	4. Chapter 4, Werehog and Kitsune

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

Sonic tried to break out of the cell by ramming into the bars at full speed, but only achieving pain. "Ow, I must break free to save Tails!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic kept ramming into the cell bars until his shoulder was too bruised and hurt to withstand anymore pain. "It's no use, I can't get out of here." Sonic said to himself.

Just then a group of weird looking monsters with masks came over to Sonic and opened the cage, Sonic quickly ran out of the cage the minute it opened. "Sorry I can't stay, but I have a friend I need to find." Sonic boasted.

Just as Sonic ran out he saw that he was coming up to a cliff, Sonic desperately tried to stop himself before he fell downward. "Whoa, whoa, whoaaaa!" Sonic Yelled while he clinged onto the hot rocky ground.

Sonic managed to stop himself just at the edge of the cliff and looked down to see a pit of lava and fire. "Well looks like I need to find a different way." Sonic said to himself. "Hm?"

Sonic turned around to see that the monsters were following him. "Well I guess I gotta take care of these guys first." Sonic said as he readied for battle.

Just as Sonic was about to strike he fell to the ground in sudden pain. "Ugh, what's happening to me?" Sonic screamed in pain.

At that moment a dark aura surrounded Sonic's body, and his fur began to grow darker, Sonic began to grow fangs and claws and become noticeably bigger until he finally transformed into his werehog form and howled.

"Aw sweet, I haven't got to use this form in a while." Sonic then started beating up the monsters left and right clawing and punching them all until they were all knocked out.

"Now let's see what you really are." Sonic stretched his arm to lift the masks of one of the monsters and revealed what looked like a demented fox.

"What the heck?" Sonic yelled. The bodies began to disintegrate into dust as Sonic just thought about what happened.

"What were those things?" Sonic asked himself. "And why did they look like foxes, but they had one tail."

Sonic had a bad feeling about this and continued to look for his best friend.

Sonic continued to search through the area for hours as he continued to beat up the monster foxes. "Tails!" Sonic shouted.

The call of Sonic's voice just echoed through the vast area with no response whatsoever.

"Dang, I can't find him, and I don't know how much longer I can last in this heat." Sonic said to himself.

Just then Sonic caught a quick glimpse of Tails from an entrance to a small cave. "Tails!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic ran over to his friend but by the time he was in the cave Tails was nowhere in sight.

"It's really dark in here." Sonic said to himself.

Just then The cave entrance was sealed behind him. "Wait, what's happen, Ah!"

Sonic was hit in the back of the head in the darkness and fell unconscious almost immediately.

…

When Sonic woke up he was hanging from a cage that was over a pit of lava. "Great, now i'm back to where I started!" Sonic yelled.

"No, not exactly." Said a booming loud voice.

"What, who was that?" "Who's there?" Sonic yelled loudly.

All of the sudden candle's started to light up the room and a huge flame of blue fire blinded Sonic.

When the fire calmed down, Sonic looked to see who this person was, but he didn't expect to see this.

"Welcome to my flaming throne." Said the booming voice again as he revealed himself to be a fox that looked a lot like Tails but older, covered in blue flames, and had nine tails instead of two.

"Who are you?" Sonic yelled. "and what have you done with my friend Tails?"

The fox just laughed maniacally and looked at Sonic with his red demonic eyes. "My name is Ninetails, the lord of demons." Ninetails said to Sonic.

"And this Tails you speak of, i'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about." Ninetails replied.

"Yes you do!" Sonic yelled. "He's a short, yellow fox with two tails he uses to fly."

Ninetails thought for a moment until an evil grin crept upon his face. "Oh, you mean my son Onikitsu." Ninetails replied.

"Wait, what?" Sonic asked in shock. "Your son?"

At that moment Tails came in from a small door to see Sonic. "Hello Sonic." Tails said.

"Tails, i'm glad you're ok." Sonic stopped for a moment and saw that Tails was completely different, his eyes were now blood red, he had long fangs and claws, and his Tails swirled with red fire, but he still had a sad look on his face.

"I guess you found the truth, to be honest it was a shock for me too." Tails said to Sonic.

"Father, may I explain everything to my friend here?" Tails asked.

Ninetails turned away from Sonic and Tails and started to walk away. "Sure, but remember, he is not allowed to be freed. Ninetails instructed.

"I understand father, thank you." Tails replied as he turned to Sonic.

"Tails, what's going on here?" "Who is that guy?" "And why did he call you Okisu whatever?" Sonic asked in confusion and disbelief.

"It's Onikitsu Sonic, and it's a long story Sonic, and i'm not sure you'll like it." Tails replied as he looked downward not willing to face Sonic eye to eye.

"You see the truth is Sonic." Tails raised his head up and looked at Sonic dead on, he looked like he was about to cry. "I'm half demon!" Tails shouted.

**"What a twist!" Ok, I won't do the shamaylan thing, but seriously thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you liked about it and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Tails: Nesskirby7, it's an emergency!**

**Me: What Tails what?**

**Tails: Eggman just got fatter!**

**Me: Pfft, emergency, that's not an emergency.**

**Fat Eggman tears open the roof.**


	5. Chapter 5, Truth's Revealed

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

"You're what?" Sonic shouted in disbelief.

"Well you see it's a long story." Tails replied. Tails then began to tell Sonic about what happened while he was gone.

"You see, I woke up here in this throne room, but it was dark and I didn't know where I was, but after a little while, my head began to hurt again, I collapsed and heard all of those horrible noises again."

"After a while I heard this voice that said to me, "Don't be afraid, it's only the beginning," And I turned around to see that the room had been lit up and my father was standing there.

"When I got up I was scared, I didn't know who he was at the time so backed away from him."

"My father began to explain to me what who I really was." Tails explained.

"So wait, why didn't you run away?" Sonic asked.

"I'll get to that." Tails replied. "Anyway he told me that I was his father, and my name was really Onikitsu."

"He told me that he impregnated a normal fox to help bring about destruction and chaos on the world, but the mother fox ran away and took her child with him." Tails explained.

"Wait so was the mother fox?" Sonic began to ask until Tails continued his story.

"Yes, she was my mother however she didn't want me to have to live that life, so in the night she killed my father and sealed the entrance to the cave, however my father transported his soul into the body of one of his minions, called kitsune, that escaped and searched for me."

"My mother ended up dying from disease when I was four, and I ended up on my own for years until I met you." Tails explained.

"So wait, if your mom killed him, then why is he back?" Sonic asked.

"When the minion that was harboring my dad's soul found us outside the cave, he knocked you out and took me inside."

"He then used some of the explosives on the X Tornado to open the cave and head inside to his dead body."

"Once they arrived to his body, he drew some of my blood and poured it over his face in order to resurrect himself."

"Once his body was revived he transported his soul back to his original body, and went to go lock you up, he hasn't told me why though?" Tails finished explaining his story and sat down on a rock.

"So that explains why you look like a monster, but why am I in my werehog form?" Sonic asked.

"This place is full of negative chaos energy Sonic, it's not just in the chaos emeralds." Tails replied.

"And what about you, how did you change into your monster form?" Sonic asked.

"Well remember when I fell into your blood and drank it?" Tails asked. "Negative chaos energy isn't the only thing that can change your form, mortal blood can also change you."

"Well I don't like it, let's get out of here." Sonic told Tails as Tails just hanged his head and turned his back.

"Sorry Sonic, I can't do that." Tails replied.

"What, why not?" Sonic asked in confusion from his best friends response.

"Sonic, my father's orders are what matters the most." Tails replied.

"Wait what?" Sonic shouted. "You're seriously not telling me you're gonna help this guy?"

"Sonic, I can't help it!" Tails shouted. "If I release you, he'll burn down all of Mobius!"

"Why does he want me though?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know why, he just told me that if I go against his orders, he will burn everything I care about to ash's!" Tails yelled.

Suddenly two kitsune came inside the throne room unannounced and came up to Tails and Sonic.

"The master want's to see you Tails." The left Kitsune informed.

"Alright i'm coming." Tails replied.

Tails then exited the room, leaving Sonic behind with the two kitsune.

"And as for you, we'll be taking you somewhere special." The left kitsune informed Sonic.

"Really now, and where does this place happen to be?" Sonic asked.

"Oh you'll see." The left kitsune smirked as they both took Sonic's cage over to an arena just outside of the throne room.

Once they entered the arena, millions of kitsune sat in the crowd and roared with excitement, as the two kitsune unhooked Sonic's cage and released him.

Sonic tried to escape but he was blocked by a flaming hot wall and burned his hand. "Ouch, that hurts!" Sonic yelled.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Sonic looked up to see where that voice was coming from and saw that it was Ninetails sitting up in a booth.

"Today, we will witness my son become a the prince of all kitsune right here in this arena." Ninetails announced as the crowd roared and cheered louder.

Just then Tails came in through a door and looked at Sonic straight in his eyes.

"Tails, what's going on?" Sonic asked. Tails just stood there and looked away from him.

"Once Tails finally kills his opponent he will finally prove his worthiness of being the true prince of our kind."

The crowd roared louder as Tails readied his battle and summoned fire from his hand. "Sonic, i'm sorry, you don't know how much it hurts me to do this, but i'm afraid I have no choice." Tails said to Sonic.

Sonic just looked at Tails for a moment and readied himself for battle. "I don't know exactly what's going on or why you're doing this, but if it's a fight you're looking for then I won't hold back.

"Sonic, listen if I don't kill you then my father will kill everyone on Mobius, and I won't let that happen." Tails explained.

"So you're just gonna believe him and fight your best friend?" Sonic asked.

"If that's what it takes then yes, I will." Tails replied.

"Alright if both opponents are ready, you may begin when the clock reaches zero." Ninetails announced as he pointed to the clock.

The clock started to count down as everyone announced it. "Ten, nine eight."

"Sonic, i'm sorry." Tails mumbled. Sonic could see a tear fall from Tails's face right before the clock hit zero.

"Three, two, one, fight!"

**Friend vs friend in the next chapter, what will be the outcome?**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you thought about it, and I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story.**

**Oh, and if your wondering about Eggman, Sonic, Tails, and I kicked his butt, only now my roof is gone... I should probably get that fixed.**


	6. Chapter 6, The Battle, Friend vs Friend

(I don't own Sonic or Sega)

The minute the clock hit zero Tails jumped up in the air and sent a flame down towards Sonic.

Sonic quickly dodged the flames Tails was sending down at him and stretched his arm up to Tails and clawed his chest.

Tails clutched his chest in pain and collapsed from the sky to the ground.

Sonic ran up to Tails as he appeared to be knocked out for a moment, but the minute Sonic came up to him Tails shot a blast of fire right at Sonic and burnt his left shoulder.

"Agh!" Sonic yelled in pain. Sonic fell backwards to the ground as Tails jumped up in the air and tried to punch Sonic with his flaming fist.

Sonic rolled out of the way and and threw his arm right at Tails's face and landed a direct hit.

The blow from Sonic's punch sent Tails flying back into a the flame wall as Sonic carefully approached Tails again because he didn't want to get burned.

Tails quickly recovered from the knockback and posed a new stance, he was on all fours and began to run like a normal fox.

Sonic tried to keep up with Tails but he had suddenly gained an enourmous amount of speed and struck at Sonic from behind with his claws.

Sonic collapsed to the ground as Tails came up to Sonic and boasted, "Who's the faster one now?"

Sonic quickly turned around and grabbed Tails by the neck and pushed him against the wall.

"You won't be as fast as me, not with the way you betrayed someone who cared for you like this." Sonic yelled in anger while he slowly strangled Tails.

Tails struggled to breath as he tried to say something to Sonic. "S-sonic listen to me, it's a stage."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked as he slowly let pressure off of Tails's neck.

"I mean, this I don't want to kill you, I only want you to fake your death so I can get up close to my father and kill him." Tails replied.

Sonic kept hold of his neck and kept on asking questions. "If that's true, then why didn't you say that before?" Sonic asked.

"Look around you, do you think I could of just up and told you that in front of everybody?" Tails replied.

"Listen just trust me, we need to keep this fight going for a while and then i'll pretend to kill you, and i'll explain everything else later." Tails replied to Sonic.

Sonic just looked at Tails's eyes and saw that he seemed to be telling him the truth.

"Alright i'll go along with this, but try not to hurt me too much." Sonic said.

"Well i'll try, oh and sorry for this." Tails apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Sonic asked.

Tails raised his hand and shot a mild blast of fire at Sonic's stomach causing him to let go of Tails.

Sonic got up and started to limp over to Tails, but Tails began to whip Sonic with his flaming Tails.

The Tails left burning gashes and cuts all over Sonic's body until Tails saw that Sonic had enough.

Sonic was on the ground gasping for air and trying to get away.

Tails had summoned a ball of fire from his palm and began to aim at Sonic. "Remember Sonic, only pretend to die, i've turned down the temperature of the fire so it won't hurt you that much." Tails whispered to Sonic.

Sonic closed his eyes in defeat as he waited for Tails to deliver the, "Supposed," finishing blow to him.

Tails began to cry as he pointed his palm over to they werehog on death's bed and shot the flames at him.

Sonic was surprised that the flames were actually help heal his pain rather than give him pain.

After about Two minutes of Tails blasting him with flames, Tails stopped shooting the fire at Sonic and looked to see that he was black from all of the soot and still had all of his burns and cuts.

Tails came up to Sonic and looked at his burned body, he tried to hold back his tears, even though he knew he wasn't dead.

"I'm sorry Sonic, hopefully my healing flames will heal you soon." Tails thought to himself as he faced the roaring crowd.

"Victory!" Tails shouted to the crowd as he looked up to his father.

Ninetails looked at Tails in a proud manner and announced his gratitude for his son. "We have a winner!" "My son Onikitsu will now become the prince and together we will destroy this land!"

The crowd roared some more as Tails just looked away, meanwhile Ninetails came down to congratulate Tails. "Well done my son, i'm so proud of you…"

Ninetails went over to Sonic's body for a moment because he thought he saw some movement out of him.

Tails began to sweat in fear for he wasn't sure what to do if his father found out that Sonic was still alive.

Sonic was scared stiff, because he could feel Ninetails's premise right beside him, desperately trying to hold his breath.

Ninetails bent down and felt Sonic's neck for a pulse and found out that Sonic was alive, just after that Sonic let go of his breath and sat up.

"He's alive?" Ninetails asked in astonishment as the crowd gasped.

Suddenly Ninetails felt a sudden stab of pain in his back, he turned around to see that Tails had stabbed his claws into his back.

"Sorry dad, but you didn't keep your word about Mobius, so i'm afraid I had no choice.

Tails then sent a blast of flames right through Ninetails's heart and let go of him.

Ninetails collapsed to the ground as Tails ran over to Sonic while the crowd gasped in shock.

"Sonic are you ok?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine." Sonic replied. "But i'm still cut and burned all over."

"Sorry, I guess I over did it." Tails replied. "Here let me fix that."

Tails then sent his healing flames through Sonic's body and slowly healed his wounds.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just knew." Tails replied.

Tails had almost finished up healing Sonic's wounds until he saw a dark shadow cover both of them.

Tails then turned around to see that Ninetails was standing right in front of both of them.


	7. Chapter 7, The Final Battle

**(I don't own Sonic or Sega)**

"No it can't be, but how?" Tails asked in shock.

"I guess you didn't know that you couldn't kill me." Ninetails replied in anger.

"But I thought mom."

"You thought mom what?" Ninetails yelled interrupting Tails. "She may have killed me once, but like i'll ever tell you how."

"No matter, we will defeat you no matter what." Sonic said back to Ninetails.

"I knew that I should have killed your mother after your birth Onikitsu, now you have been made soft and a wimp." Ninetails yelled.

This sent Tails into a furious rage and caused a huge flame to engulf his body. "My name is not Onikitsu, it's Tails!" "And there is no way I would ever consider you my father!" Tails yelled back.

"Very well then, if that's how you would repay me, then I will kill both of you right here and now." Ninetails yelled as he began to strike towards Sonic and Tails.

"Sonic, get ready." Tails instructed to Sonic, Sonic nodded back and began to fight Ninetails.

Sonic threw a punch towards Ninetails, but Ninetails dodged and clawed at Sonic's face.

Tails took the aerial route and began to shoot fire down at Ninetails, however Ninetails was able to keep Sonic at bay and fire back at Tails.

"Dang he's fast." Tails thought to himself. "Oh no, Sonic's been hurt!" Tails quickly shot a blast of healing flames at Sonic to heal his bleeding face.

Once Sonic had recovered, he had began to fight off Ninetails again while Tails sniped him from above.

Ninetails eventually got sick of this and jumped up to Tails. "Tails watch out!" Sonic yelled.

Ninetails punched Tails right in the side of his face and clawed his stomach. Tails wasn't able to maintain his flight and fell down to the ground in pain.

"No!" Sonic shouted as he ran over to catch Tails.

Tails's vision slowly faded away as he could hear a faint whisper in his head. "Tails, Tails, it's ok, don't be afraid.

Tails suddenly found himself in a dark void filled with nothing but darkness and the voices inside his head.

"Tails don't be afraid." Said the mysterious voice in his head.

"That voice again, who is that, and why does it sound so soft and nice?" Tails thought to himself.

Tails slowly smiled as he continued to listen to the same thing being said in his head. "Tails don't be afraid, your mother is here for you."

"Wait a minute, what?" Tails asked. Just at that moment a ghostly figure appeared right in front of Tails and slowly came into a visible form.

"Mom, is that you?" Tails asked.

The ghostly figure took full form and showed that it was indeed Tails's mother.

"Yes Tails, don't be afraid, i've come to help you." Tails's mom said to him.

"I have always been afraid that you would find out about this, so let me tell you something." Tails's mom said.

Tails quietly sat down and listened to what his mother had to say.

"Tails, your father can not be killed but by one means." Tails's mother informed. "And that's to chop off all nine of his tails, the tails are what contain his life force." Tails's mother explained.

Tails jumped up in excitement from the good news. "That explains it then!" Tails shouted.

"But be warned my son, the same goes for you, if your Tails are cut off, you will die too." Tails's mother warned.

"Alright I understand." Tails confirmed, "And mom, one more thing?" Tails asked.

"Yes what is it?" Tails's mother asked.

"My fire, why can I make it heal people instead of hurt people?" Tails asked.

Tails's mother just smiled and put her hand on Tails's shoulder. "My soul is still with you Tails, so I can help you even if you don't know it." Tails's mother suddenly vanished as Tails was oblivious to what was going on.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Tails yelled as his vision was covered by light.

Tails then woke up to see that Sonic was getting beaten and burned by Ninetails. "Ah ha ha, you will never defeat me." Ninetails boasted.

Tails saw that Sonic was writhing in pain and remembered what his mother told him. "If you cut off his Tails, he will die."

Tails quickly looked back to see that his Tails were still attached to him and ran over to Sonic and Ninetails.

Tails quickly sharpened his claws and slowly ripped off two of the tails. "Agh!" screamed Ninetails as he let go of Sonic.

"Sonic, we have to rip off his Tails to beat him!" Tails instructed.

"Sounds good to me." Sonic replied as he grabbed hold of Ninetails, refusing to let go.

"Alright buddy, he is all your's." Sonic said to Tails.

"Agh, let me go!" Ninetails yelled.

"No it's time you paid." Tails yelled as he ripped off one tail. "Ow!" Ninetails screamed. "That was for lying to me.

Tails ripped off two more as Ninetails wrived in pain. "That was for my mother." Tails said.

Tails then ripped off three more of his tails as he continued to suffer. "That was for making me fight my best friend. Tails yelled.

As Tails sunk his claws deep into the last Tail, he slowly went up to his ear and whispered, "This is for lying to me and making me suffer."

Tails ripped off the last one as Ninetails let out one final howl of pain, and then he collapsed.

"Tails, we did it!" Sonic yelled.

"Yeah, I guess we did." Tails replied as he looked up to see all of the kitsune turning to dust.

Tails used his healing flames to patch up the wounds they both had, but he didn't have long because they felt the earth rumble below them.

"What's happening?" Tails asked in fear.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here now!" Sonic yelled.

Tails looked up and saw an opening in the roof of the arena as the ceiling began to fall.

"Sonic, hold onto me!" Tails yelled.

Sonic held onto Tails as he flew outside of the cave. Tails ended up coming out of the side of the mountain as they saw it crumble.

"Well glad it's finally over." Sonic said to Tails.

All of the sudden Sonic and Tails changed back into their normal forms. "Whoa, it's good to be normal again." Sonic joked.

"you said it Sonic." Tails replied.

Sonic and Tails went back to Tails's house as Tails told Sonic the rest of what happened.

"So when my mom told me that, I then realized that my mom was warning me about the events of the future." Tails explained.

"Well i'm sorry you don't have any more family." Sonic said feeling sorry for him.

"What are you talking about." Tails laughed. "You're my best friend, that's all I need."

Sonic and Tails laughed as they shook hands and remembered the cherished memories they had together.

**Well that's it for this story, and boy does it feel nice when the sun is shining on you in your own house.**

**Starts raining hard.**

**Well this sucks. Anyway thank you so much for your positive feedback for this story, it really means the world to me when somebody says they enjoy my story and they hope I update it. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story, please tell me what you thought about it, and be on the lookout for anymore of my stories, thank you and see yo later.**


End file.
